Proving Him Wrong
by lisbonandjanealways
Summary: Lisbon's recent date informs her that she isn't the best at kissing, and curious Jane experiments... Rated T, just to be safe. No copyright infringement intended.


**This is a pointless little story that I wrote when I had nothing else to do. I didn't see the point in posting it but decided to anyways.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Teresa Lisbon stomped into the office at five on a Monday morning. She was in a worse mood than usual and hoped to clear the irritated look off her face before her team arrived. But her damn consultant was already at the office, so she had to collect herself early.

"Hey Lisbon!" Jane greeted her when she walked into the bullpen. "How was your date with Walter?" A mischievous smile spread across his face.

Lisbon huffed in irritation at this infuriating man. "Jane, how did you know about that?"

"My dear Lisbon, I know everything." His smile widened.

She just sighed and let that one pass. Jane sensed something was up.

"What happened?" he asked, all traces of humor gone.

"Nothing," Lisbon snapped, quicker than she should have.

"Something went wrong," he assumed.

He was right. Her date with Walter Mashburn wasn't as great as she hoped it would be.

"No, Jane. Can we just drop it, please?" Lisbon said, sounding more desperate than intended. As she turned to walk away, in hope to stalk into her office, shut the door, and be alone and away from her pain-in-the-ass consultant, Jane grasped her shoulders from behind and spun her around to face him.

"Tell me what he did to you, Lisbon."

"He didn't do anything to me!" she lied. Okay, so it wasn't what Walter _did_, and more of what he _said. _

"What did he do to upset you, Lisbon?"

Dammit. She knew that now he knew something was wrong, he wouldn't let it go. He'd keep bothering her about it until she would fess up. There was no point not telling him now. He'd either convince her to admit what was bugging her, or he'd figure it out himself.

She finally gave in. "Fine," she muttered. "If you must know, he told me I wasn't a good kisser." As soon as the words left her mouth, her face turned a shade of red and she immediately regretted saying anything. She knew that now Jane would make fun of her. He'd never let her live it down.

But he just scrunched his brows together and crossed his arms. "Just… out of the blue?"

Her face got even redder. "No," she continued, embarrassed. "He kissed me, and then he just… stopped. He pulled away, and smiled like he was uncomfortable." Why was she telling _Patrick Jane _this? She had no idea. "When I asked him what was wrong, he wouldn't tell me. So… when I asked if I was a bad kisser, he sort of just… nodded slightly." She sighed sharply.

Jane was just staring at her. Not staring in a way that told her he thought she was a complete idiot, but in a way that he looked almost… curious, or that he didn't understand what she was saying.

She exhaled again. "It's stupid, I know. I shouldn't have said any-" But she was interrupted.

Without any warning, Jane suddenly lunged forward and caught her face between his hands. Not even hesitating, he kissed her on the lips… sweet, yet passionate.

Enough to make her heart pound like crazy.

The kiss lasted only a second, and when Jane pulled back to look Lisbon in the eyes, he was grinning.

"Um…" It took her a second to recollect herself. "What the _hell _was that?"

Jane let his hands drop from her face and shrugged. "Just wondering if Mashburn was right or not."

Lisbon laughed aloud. "And?"

His face was smug. "I've had worse."

She glowered.

Jane chuckled. "Just kidding," he said. "I don't know what Walter was talking about. You aren't a bad kisser at all."

"How would you know or not? You caught me off guard!"

"You weren't even bad. You were actually… good." He grinned, studying her bewildered expression. "Would you like to try again? I'll warn you this time," he promised.

"No!" She blushed. "No, that's quite alright."

"Just let me know if you need any more help with that kind of stuff." He winked.

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up." Then, she turned to leave the bullpen and headed to her office, her heart still pounding in her ears and her head still spinning with utter confusion and delight.

**Okay… I know that was kind of stupid. But tell me what you think! ****J**


End file.
